


Dreamscape

by urusai_lilania



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Captivity, Dream Sex, Dreams and Nightmares, Fear, Gay Sex, Hostage Situations, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Threesome - M/M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-03-17 05:24:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13652307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urusai_lilania/pseuds/urusai_lilania
Summary: Lavi is in trouble. He can't stop dreaming. He's reliving a particular nightmare, over and over, so much so that he's no longer certain when he's awake. It might not compare to the danger he's faced in living, but it featured one ally, one friend in such a light that he couldn't help but be afraid...





	1. Part I

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! So this is a ten-year old story, written way back in 2008. I think I MIGHT have posted it to LiveJournal once upon a time, but maybe not, since the second part wasn't finished (but SO CLOSE! WHY, younger me?!). A lot's changed in how I write these days, but I'm finishing up the last bit of part II and sharing here for the hell of it! Enjoy :)

His back pressed firmly against the wall, and it was still trying to go further. He felt his entire body disobey him, shuddering as it quailed, wanting to move desperately. His hands shakily rushed to cover his eyes, even if one was always hidden from his comrades’ views. A bitter laugh inside. Comrades.

He didn’t know what to make of it. Tentatively the redhead peered between his fingers, his eyes catching the dust motes as they rolled in the pale moon’s streak. Sighing heavily, wearily, Lavi slid down, away from the wall and farther into his bedding, his back curving painfully but invitingly.

It was new to him, that’s for sure. The whole thing was still fresh.

But the kid... He shook his head to clear that line of thought, once again allowing his eye to stray to the moonlight filtering in from his window. Allen was something else.

And he was terrified of him. Of his friend.

He was shaking again. Bookman had been right; this really was a nuisance. Lavi attempted to steady his hands and stuck a fist in his mouth and bit down hard, drawing blood. _It’s not his fault_ , he reminded himself, chanted to himself. _It’s not Allen’s fault._ After a moment he attempted to cheer himself, muttering, “Jeez, I’m starting to sound like Miranda.” But the sound of his voice fell hollow and cold in the dark bedroom and brought little comfort.

He’d have to get up, like always, when the time came. Stroll down the halls until he reached the cafeteria. Grab some grub. Sit with Allen, who’d be bugging Kanda simply by sitting near him. It was their routine. He’d done it the previous thirty-six times just fine.

But he didn’t think he could look at the other male and grin this time, wouldn’t be able to laugh and be the silly Lavi that the boy counted on him being. Not after this time.

He’d been faking it from the beginning, and had grown to genuinely mean such expressions once they weren’t just strangers, were real and flesh and blood, but now he couldn’t even try. Why? What had changed? He knew the answer to that one.

It was just a night terror, he told himself forcefully, attempting to make his body lie back down. It was as though it had its own will, its own desire; it wanted to be as far away from Allen Walker as possible. Glancing nervously to his chamber’s door, Lavi frowned. It was the thirty-seventh time he’d had those dreams.

 _“Ah, I won. I got thirty-seven.”_ It had been the first time he had gone out with Allen, back when Allen’s eye was inoperable. Lavi still remembered back then clearly. It was his nature to remember these things, part of his everlasting drive to be a Bookman. But the memory did little to soothe his mental aches. What if he got assigned to leave with Allen in the morning? He would, eventually, he knew that.

And he’d still remember the thirty-seventh dream.

It was his nature.

~~~

The cafeteria wasn’t nearly so full; that meant that missions were being handed out. Kanda himself seemed a bit tenser, which certainly meant he had his already, right? _Is he taking Allen away?_ Lavi couldn’t help but wonder. The white-haired boy in question was there all right, his special portions created by Jerry already set before him. They pretty much had a table to themselves, the way Allen always ate. Lavi had gravitated towards the table unconsciously, food in hand as he stood behind Kanda, lost in thought.

Allen beamed up at Lavi for a moment before digging into his enormous breakfast. Lavi’s lips twitched tentatively before he grinned, a half-hearted thing as he scratched the back of his neck and collapsed into his seat across from the ivory-haired gourmet. The other male climbed to his feet and unceremoniously strode away, already finished with his meal. “Jeez, don’t even say a word, man. I see how it is,” Lavi called out after his friend. “Hope your mission is a real drag!”

“He can be so cold sometimes, hm?” Allen said, though his mouth was full so it was debatable if Lavi actually understood. Swallowing finally, the smaller exorcist waved his fork around in the air and added, “We leave in an hour, Lavi. You all ready? Sorry I didn’t go to your room, Jerry wouldn’t let me leave my food to waste. Said I’d never make it back here in time, for some reason.” _Yeah, right. I’ve never even_ been _inside Lavi’s room here! Course, I couldn’t possibly go in…_

“Hahaha, that’s fine, Allen,” Lavi said, laughing nervously. _Thank God. What would I have done if I had waked up to Allen hovering over me?_ he wondered, blinking. _I’d probably have attacked him…_ Either way, it didn’t bode well. Allen would be everywhere he went, at least for the next few weeks. He’d have to calm down. Without thinking, Lavi rose to his feet and turned towards the exit.

“Ah, okay then!” Allen exclaimed with a warm grin. “We’ll be taking the train, so don’t forget to run by Komui’s office and pick up your ticket,” he added as Lavi disappeared out the doorway towards his room once more. “Wait, Lavi! Don’t you want to finish your food?” he shouted after him, glancing at Lavi’s untouched plate. “Huh. Maybe he’s coming back in a minute…” Allen said, his eyes hazing as he took another bite. _Well, if he doesn’t,_ someone’s _got to finish it…_ he though happily to himself, lost in his morning daze.

Lavi continued to walk quickly back to his chambers, in an effort to pack for the mission. They hardly ever took anything along, outside of necessary clothing and their innocence. It got so dull on the train rides, Lavi would have to act frivolous just to kill time. _And without Yuu, there really aren’t that many options…_ It wasn’t like he intended to avoid Allen, but he couldn’t mess with the guy either. He’d have to find a way to amuse himself and act as normal as possible, keeping as much distance from Allen as he could along the way. And if that failed, plan B was simple enough.

~~~

“Bwuah!” Allen complained, jolted from his slumber. Rubbing at his eyes, the boy couldn’t help but suspiciously glance at his gloves to see if there had been any ink on his face–none. Sighing, he leaned back in his chair. The train had shuddered just now, hadn’t it? He wondered idly what that had been, trying his best to stay awake for his companion’s return.

It was a long, long rest for Allen. He hadn’t been expecting Lavi to be so antsy that he’d immediately abandon the chance to draw all over Allen’s face; the redhead had gone off into the dining car for no readily apparent reason.

After he had napped, Allen figured it’d be best for everyone if they stuck together, just in case something happened aboard the train. _Yeah, right…_ he thought to himself dismally. _I’m such a saint. I’m sure Lavi would be able to handle himself, anyway… he’s come to save_ me _too many times as it is._

It didn’t keep him from visiting the dining car though.

Lavi was sitting down to a steak with a curious look on his face, knife and fork in hand. “Ah, Allen!” he called cheerfully, waving the fork at his friend. “This is _really_ good!” _This should work like a charm,_ Lavi mused to himself. _Nothing like food to keep the bean sprout preoccupied._

The white-haired boy obliged his friend, sliding into the seat. “So this is what you’ve been up to, huh Lavi? Putting steaks on the Black Order’s tab and staring at them.”

Blushing, Lavi scratched the back of his neck, knife still in hand. “Ah, hahahaha… ya got me there, mate. You should join in, y’know?” The train shuddered once more, causing the car to jolt. “W-woah!” he shouted as his arm jerked, slashing his arm in the process. Blinking, he glanced around the car, wondering what had happened.

“Lavi, you cut yourself!” Allen protested, jumping out of his seat and leaning forward to his friend.

“Huh?” Glancing down at his arm and seeing the red stain beginning to well through his uniform, Lavi grimaced. Allen was already attempting to roll the sleeve up and pressure it with a napkin; the redhead grabbed the paper from his friend’s grasp and did the task for him, laughing nervously yet again as he climbed to his feet. “Ah, yeah, no worries! I’ll just go clean this up,” Lavi said loudly, standing there dumbly for a moment before bolting as though he had been shocked into action.

As the cold metal of the closed door touched his back, Lavi breathed in deeply, his eye shutting out the world for a moment. Why hadn’t Allen done something to him? Lavi wondered. _There was blood and everything. I thought he liked that._ Breathing in, thinking, holding that thought, the redhead’s eye shot open.

Allen wasn’t sadistic. That was just the Allen that haunted Lavi’s dreams. Lavi couldn’t expect his friend to be nearly so brutal, shouldn’t. Did he? Lavi frowned. Was it disappointment just now or confusion? Why the hell would he possibly want his friend to be as sadistic as he played like at times? _My mind’s fucking with me,_ Lavi told himself, breathing deeply to calm his nerves. _Allen’s always been a kidder, he’s a goofy kid. I’m just nervous, and I’m around Allen the most… his attitude’s just working with my stress, is all._ Lavi certainly did have enough stress going on in his life, he mused, and the excuse seemed fairly viable.

Removing the top of his uniform, Lavi hung it on a nearby hook and began spinning the faucet heads on the sink, humming to himself softly. “Wow, that’s kinda messy,” he realized, finally getting a clear look at what he had accomplished with his steak knife. “Hot water should help sanitize things a bit. Shit, it really hurts!” he muttered as he ran his arm under the faucet. “Why can’t a fire retardant uniform be decent enough to withstand a damn steak knife?” Gripping his wrist with his uninjured arm so that he could hold the cut steady beneath the flow of water, the redhead watched as the blood stained the clear water, seeping and curling through it to the drain below.

“Lavi, you okay in there?” Allen called out, rapping his normal fist upon the door. “Huh.” There was no response, just the sound of running water echoing out beneath the door. Sighing, Allen twisted, resting his back against the door frame. “Hurry up, Lavi…” he murmured to himself, eyes hooded.

Inside the bathroom, Lavi bit his lip as he searched for a rag to pressure his arm with. The room was fading away from him, the gash had been worse than he thought and it was possible he was actually losing too much blood. _From a little nick like this. I fight akuma for God’s sake!_ It seemed odd that such a little thing would have such a huge effect. And there wasn’t one single bloody–figuratively speaking–towel under the sink or on a rail or anything, but he shouldn’t be expecting one, right? It was a train… Even if it was first class, people took things.

The door open and shut behind him suddenly as the light popped. “Eh?”

The next thing he knew, he was on the floor.

It was overlapping, but he was too faint to understand. It was too much. Before he could do anything to defend himself, Allen was on him, shoving him farther against the wall until his body gave out and slid to the floor entirely, his legs spread before him and his back against the cold surface of the tile.

Allen smiled, a sickly thing that formed at the center of his lips as they protruded then spread and stretched thinly across his face to antagonize Lavi further still, a taunting jeer without so much as a breath puffing from between them. Pressing against the older male and staring down upon him, Allen continued to smile in silence.

“W-what’s wrong, Allen?” Lavi stammered, shrinking into the wall. He had no place to run from his friend, no place to jump back and gain space. He wasn’t pinned, but he couldn’t move. Allen’s hands were pressed against the wall on both sides of his head, the boy kneeling around his legs.

“Does something have to be wrong?” The voice wasn’t right. It sounded just like Allen.

Not right.

Lavi shuddered uncontrollably for a moment, twisting his neck so that he was no longer looking up into that strange expression. “Why won’t you look at me, Lavi?”

Lavi gasped, turning to look up into the eyes of his friend. The light was fixed; it was on. Allen was standing over him with a look of concern, his eyes filled with worry. “You haven’t done anything for that! You’re just bleeding all over yourself, Lavi. Come on and get on your feet so I can help you bandage that.”

Several minutes passed in heavy silence as Allen found the first aid kit and began administering it upon Lavi. He sat at an angle to his friend, facing the eye-patch and the frown with mild annoyance. But what could he do about it? Lavi had been strange from the moment he met him–though admittedly it seemed to be escalating rapidly. The ivory-haired male turned his gaze to the arm he was wrapping with a final clean piece of linen. “Why didn’t you respond?” Allen asked finally, concerned.

Lavi cut his stare in the direction of the wall, his eye half-open. “Maa, it was nothing, bean sprout, was just daydreaming.” The world was still spinning, but now Lavi wasn’t sure if he could write it off to the blood or Allen himself.

“Just daydreaming! What sort of daydreaming do you do that you break into it when you’ve got a huge gash in your arm?!” Allen demanded jokingly, another warm smile lighting his face as he packed the kit away. Lavi shifted, climbing to his feet as he made for the door to the main gallery.

“Thanks, Allen,” Lavi said with a grin, a nearly normal grin finally, as he tipped an imaginary hat to his friend. “I’m gonna go see how much farther ‘til the next stop, ‘kay?” the taller male said as he dashed away, out of the small chamber and through the main gallery.

“He was looking _through_ me,” Allen murmured, wondering what that had been about.

~~~

And so it continued. Lavi wasn’t sure if it’d ever end. The cycle just kept building up, and he was known for liking his sleep… He’d have to remember to tell Komui and Bookman to keep him busy the next time he was conscious enough to find them. Where was everyone else? Seemed like the only person he had seen in ages was Allen. And why was he having such trouble keeping awake? Why was it he always ended up back in his room each time he awoke? Was this some sort of trick? Hypnotism? A deranged attack from one of those freaky Noah Clan groupies? Inwardly he wondered if it was above Tyki Mikk to do something like this.

A small pain struck Lavi in his chest. Ah, right. The present. He couldn’t dodge it forever, dancing away in his own thoughts.

Allen stood before Lavi, a smile upon his lips. The redhead was standing in his bedroom, back against the wall beside his nightstand. How in heaven and hell he got there, he could only guess. He could’ve sworn he was on a train not too long ago, going in a different direction at that. “Lavi, I want you to do something for me.”

His nose crinkling, Lavi blinked. “Eh? What ya want?” Allen was being oddly courteous, asking questions instead of simply demanding or taking. It didn’t bode well.

Casually reaching out and wrapping his fingers around Lavi’s wrists, Allen purred and leaned forward and up, a breath from Lavi’s face. Wide-eyed, Lavi shivered. “I want you on the ground.”

“Bu-bu… Allen! No!” Lavi stammered. “Why–”

Allen grabbed his jaw and brought their lips together harshly, almost splitting Lavi’s lips upon impact. With a well-timed squeeze of his fingers, Allen forced Lavi’s mouth open and slid his tongue inside, flicking it across the roof of the redhead’s mouth before running it along the inside of his cheeks. Lavi’s immediate response was to bite down hard–the one and only defense he ever put up.

Cursing with a smile, the ivory-haired exorcist settled back on his knees. “You’re such a nice one, Lavi,” he mused, blood beginning to coat his lips. Now he reached forwards and took Lavi’s hand in his own, dragging it to him. Lavi remained petrified; why he couldn’t force himself to move was beyond him. He watched in dread fascination, wondering what Allen would resort to next and blinked at the fact that Allen had stuck his thumb in his mouth and began to suck at it, twirling his tongue around the digit with mild amusement. He did this for several minutes without much response from Lavi, who had begun repeating a mantra in his mind to drown out the sensation washing over him. It didn’t last long, however.

Lavi winced loudly as Allen’s teeth came down around the upper knuckle of his thumb and began to clamp down, pressuring and sliding back and forth. The skin was ripping slightly, blood welling on Allen’s lips. His tongue pressed firmly against the underside of Lavi’s thumb, meticulously worming its way at the fresh wound and toying with it. Lavi grimaced, shutting his eye tightly; he didn’t want to see that face.

But every time he tried to block the younger male out, Allen would take another finger into his mouth and grind on it until his saliva coated the entirety of Lavi’s hand, mingled with blood and sweat.

“Nggh…” Lavi gritted, turning his attention back to the white-haired boy. His thumb had gotten dislodged, and his middle finger was nearly loose. It hurt like hellfire, especially once it got touched with that damned tongue. “S-stop,” he murmured, unable to raise his voice. Not wanting to; where was he? Someone could find them like this.

Allen looked up at him, Lavi’s digits still in his mouth, with the most questioning look gracing his features. Lavi blinked forcefully. _Is it really Allen?_ There was too much similarity for one brief moment before it was lost beneath that twisted smile that just couldn’t help but show itself moments later.

Then a hand was placed heavily upon Lavi’s chest as Allen pushed him down. His hair hung from his skull and framed that innocent face that bled with malicious intent. Leaning forward, he whispered, “Should I take it? Your innocence.”

“Wha? What would ya want with my ham—”

“ _Your_ innocence, Lavi. Not God’s.”

Lavi’s green eye grew the largest it had been yet as panic began to flood his system. “Maa, but Allen! Why would ya wanna—”

Scoffing, Allen rolled his eyes. “Your only defense is to ramble that damn oversized mouth of yours… stupid. Why wouldn’t I? You’re shivering right out of your skin and you’re bright red, Lavi. You’re feverish. You can’t tell me that you haven’t been enjoying any of this.”

Allen’s hand slid patiently under the material of Lavi’s uniform. “What’s the use of such ridiculous zippers, anyway? Larger doesn’t mean safer, you know. Just makes my job easier.”

Lavi blinked, clearing his mind as he stared at the white-haired male on his knees before him. “Lavi? What did I do?” Allen whispered, his eyes the picture of dejection, confusion… and that questioning gaze that Lavi had seen too close for comfort. Lavi winced, stopping his steady inching towards the wall now to raise a hand to his friend with worry. _Dammit, now I’ve made him upset. What the hell is wrong with me? How the hell do I keep passing out like that? How_ long _was I out? Allen looks like he’s about to break down!_ “Lavi, whatever I did, I’m sorry!” Those large grey eyes pleaded with the redhead to accept this... but why on earth was he apologizing in the first place!?

Lavi’s eye grew wide. “A... Allen. Ya don’t need to apologize!”

“But I—”

“I’m the one that had the damn dream!” Lavi shouted finally, his face distressed. “I’m the one that had the dream,” he repeated, whispering this time. His head hung low as he avoided his friend’s gaze. “And I know why I had them. I’m afraid of your weapon, Allen,” he admitted, gritting his teeth. “Every time I see ya I can’t help but think about it!” _Least, I think that’s what it is…_

“What’d I do?”

Lavi frowned suddenly, caught off-guard. “Huh?”

Allen had his head down, his fists trembling at his sides. Sure, the boy got worked up easily, but this seemed a bit much, didn’t it? Lavi couldn’t understand. Was he upset with Lavi or himself? It really did seem to be the latter. “You’re having nightmares about me?” He hesitated. “What’d I do to make you like this, Lavi? I don’t care if it was just a dream, I did something wrong! Just ignoring it isn’t helping at all!”

“Maa, I don’t wanna!” Lavi announced, folding his arms over his chest and twisting his head away from the other male. If he was going to act childish to defend himself, he better get started, he realized. It was the easiest way out of this situation before it got too serious and they end up doing something they’d regret. Allen was taking this too much on himself, and it was all clearly Lavi’s blame, even if he didn’t understand it.

“Why not?” Allen wasn’t buying into the redhead’s act, but it at least lifted his mood some. The boy was now a bit more curious than morose and nothing more.

“I-i-i-it’s embarrassing, that’s why not!” Lavi protested. He flung his arms in the air above his head in exasperation.

“Lavi…”

Lavi scrunched up his nose for a moment and studied the other male. The one kneeling before him was definitely different from the one in his dreams; this was the real, honest Allen. The one that he had trust in. It couldn’t hurt to talk to him and get it over with, could it? It’d at least let Lavi get it off his chest; maybe he would even stop having the dreams. “Ya took my bloody innocence. There, I’ve said it. Now stop buggin’ me about it, will ya?!”

Allen smiled finally and picked up his head as though a weight had been taken from him. “That’s so like you.”

Lavi twitched. “ _What?!_ ”

“What? I just mean it’s corny…” Allen said, suppressing a laugh.

“It’s what _you_ kept going on about, not me! And why the hell would I freak out over you taking my goddamn hammer in a dream, Allen? You took _my damned innocence_ ,” he breathed between his teeth. “Shit…” he muttered, slamming his fist into the floor. His hair obscured Allen’s view of his face, hiding just how distressed he really looked. The situation had come full circle.

“… _Oh_. Wow.” A moment of silence ensued, just long enough for Allen to realize what a compromising position he had placed himself in with his friend, disregarding the dream’s trauma even. “Sorry,” he muttered, collapsing from his knees beside the other male, back against the cold wall. When he realized even this might make his friend uncomfortable, the ivory-haired boy began to climb to his feet.

Lavi’s hand shot out and grabbed Allen by the wrist, stopping him from moving too far. “Don’t ya hate me for it. I don’t get it either,” Lavi demanded.

Allen stopped, looking at the hand and how tensely it held him, studying it so he wouldn’t have to look the other male in the face. “I can’t just hate you for something like that, Lavi, that’s crazy. But you don’t?” he asked, sitting back down again.

“How the hell could I?”

“Oh. Oh… okay.” Allen breathed in, calming himself. “That’s good.”

Lavi didn’t grasp this at all. Twisting in his seat to get a good look at Allen, he frowned. “Good? How is this ‘good’? I’m having dreams of ya bloody raping me!” He bit his lip, realizing just how loudly he had let that one out. Grimacing, he glanced to the door and wondered if someone would come. The people here were so nosy.

“Well, I mean…” Allen frowned deeply, his eyes darkening. “I mean, has anything I’ve done made you worry about it? If that’s what’s going on, I can change it… make it easier for you…”

“The hell you could! It’s got nothing to do with you, I swear! I’m just a little worried about ya is all and I guess it showed up in my dreams.”

“So you don’t know?”

“Know _what_? I told ya already, I don’t get it!”

Allen stretched around and kissed Lavi lightly on the lips, quickly. The redhead frowned, his eyes bulging. It was vaguely reminiscent of his dreams, but so clean of malicious intent that Lavi couldn’t react any more than that. Boggled, he blinked at his friend.

“I like you, Lavi,” Allen added with a grimace, settling back into his seat.

“… _What!?_ ” Now it was Lavi’s turn to breathe.

And then he awoke.

Swearing to himself, Lavi jumped from his bed and kicked it hard, cursing once more as pain radiated along his leg. Dream after dream after dream, and all he was seeing was Allen. Now it wasn’t just maladjusted, demented, feverish Allen but another that was all too similar to the _real_ Allen. And why _Allen_ , anyway? What was so interesting about the guy that Lavi would continuously be plagued with dreams about him in such ways?

It was the middle of the night, and he’d have to get some sleep, but Lavi didn’t want to just yet. He sat on his bed in annoyance for as long as he could manage before knowing he’d succumb. Somehow, he just wasn’t able to avoid those dreams and what they offered him, and he wanted to know _why_.

~~~

It was the final moments of the dream, and Lavi couldn’t escape it. He tried screaming at himself to get up and leave his bedroom, to no avail. He tried gaining control of himself, but his body simply remained limp and attentive to Allen’s movements. The redhead tried to speak, but the only thing leaving his lips were pained gasps, rasping for any breath he could manage.

Allen was in his bedroom, standing over him. This was the final act in the strange play his mind had introduced him to in his sleep, and Lavi was terrified. He remembered what happened next, crying out mentally as Allen reached down with his red hand to grab Lavi by the collar and pick him up, slamming him into the wall the headboard and nightstand rested against.

Lavi’s cheek hit the solid wall and lost; he was sure something had shattered then. He could taste blood on his lips, but couldn’t be given the chance to worry over it. His hands that had been pinned together at the small of his back were now ripped up and spread out on the wall above his head, Allen’s fingers wrung territorially around his thin wrists. Cursing, Lavi bit his lip as he attempted to throw Allen, but he didn’t have much energy put into it. Even as horrifyingly real as the dream felt, Lavi knew the real horror he faced—he wasn’t fighting for his damned life. He could hardly make himself move in his dreams previously, and this one, even less than before. He was weak, he was timid, and now the consequence was his pants were being undone.

There was little ceremony about it—the pants were gone as soon as Allen had tired of the zippers and just ripped them down off Lavi’s hips. It was then that Lavi shut his eyes tightly, and for some reason this didn’t seem to invoke much wrath from Allen; he was allowed to shut out whatever was coming next. He felt like a child now, the cruel irony in that. Lavi couldn’t help but feel reduced in his years the moment that he had been violated and yelped, scrabbling his fingers suddenly in the material of the wall and finding no relief from the thing that most considered to grant them adulthood.

And that was the one thing he had had over Allen, the person stripping him of his life. Of his struggles. Gods, if his life could literally melt away from anything, Lavi was sure it was this. He began holding on to that trickle of blood in his mouth for all it was worth as means of distraction against the invasion of himself. However, the one thing he failed to be skilled at as a bookman was ignoring things, and it was truly biting him in the ass now.

Gritting his teeth, Lavi couldn’t help but grasp the wall for whatever support it could give him. Allen didn’t seem to care if he eventually collapsed in a heap on the ground; his rhythm simply spoke that he was doing what he was doing and he’d be done eventually so a chap would just have to deal with it in the meantime. Lavi didn’t like it. He didn’t like the way the wall was beginning to cut up the skin along his arms, didn’t like that he was fully exposed, and certainly didn’t like the fact that his friend had just busted in on him in his bedroom and decided it was the perfect time to rape him. But then the rhythm picked up.

Lavi frowned, an action that could only be sold by the fact that he now bared his teeth a little more exasperated than before, wondering how to go about what he felt he should go about and realized that he didn’t know. He didn’t expect to ever come to this situation, did he? He was Bookman’s successor, after all, and that required many things of him—and a particularly important one at the moment being celibacy. What he did know was that his mind was on fire, his body tingled too much. Sounds were reaching his ears that he couldn’t make heads or tails of. And for Allen being smaller than him, it didn’t seem to matter much; his grip on Lavi’s wrists was tightening so badly now that Lavi’s hands had flexed open to relieve the pressure. He could no longer make them move to his will. He was suffocating, on top of all that. It was as though no matter how much air he tried to let rush in through his mouth, nothing reached his desperate lungs. They screamed with the gasps that could no longer reach his throat, the mangled sounds of confusion staying pent up in his chest as Lavi continuously just tried to _breathe_.

What good was this sort of thing? It felt like he was losing some sort of fight; did people _want_ this? Was it different if he had been willing? Lavi couldn’t know. He had wondered about things, certainly, but there was a bit of a difference between it and reality, and as a bookman reality was something he had trouble coping with, now especially. This wasn’t even his reality, but it was damn well close. He could feel the muscles tightening, feel his body begin to grow faint, as a thought struck him. If he passed out, would Allen just continue on? That terrified him even more. If he passed out, he had a fair doubt that he’d just so easily escape the dream and wake up. That wasn’t the point of the thing, was it?

“Hn…” he gritted. Allen had gotten him too deep that time. Sparks flung themselves at his eyes as they finally opened, greeting the wall in the wrong color for a moment before correcting themselves.

“Lavi, Lavi, are you okay in there? You’ve slept in for _hours_ ,” Lenalee called to him impatiently. “I brought you some coffee in case it’ll help, but no more than one cup, okay?” she called, opening his door. Lavi’s eyes were as wide as saucers as they stared at her. She had interrupted the dream, cutting it off, cutting him off from its completion. Was it a horrible thing that he knew what awaited him beneath his bed sheets or the fact that he felt salvation at her intrusion? Lenalee stared at him in silence from within the door frame, haloed by the hallway’s lights. “Lavi, what’s wrong with you? You _know_ you’re supposed to get a mission this morning, hiding from Brother in bed won’t do you any good.”

“You just… walked right in,” he said finally, staring at her. He leaned forward, the sheets falling from his chest and effectively hiding the only remnant of his torment beneath the bulky material. _A dream. The whole damn thing was a dream._ “Maa, don’t you at least knock!? I’m a guy, you know?” he shouted, suddenly grabbing at his sheets and bundling them to his chest like a distressed schoolgirl.

“Lavi, it’s not like it’s the first time you’ve slept in late,” the pig-tailed exorcist commented, cocking her head to the side. Sighing, she picked up his mug from the tray and set it at his bedside.

“…Right…” he muttered, raising a hand to his forehead. “Thanks, Lenalee. You saved my ass, you know.”

“No problem,” the girl lilted as she exited the chamber, closing the door behind her.

Lavi groaned. He only had so much time to deal with… _issues_ at hand before he could hurry over to meet Allen. How in the hell would he be able to look the boy in the eyes after all _that_? Grimacing, he glance under the sheets and cursed. He’d have to deal with _that_ before leaving his chambers, that’s for sure. Hopping out of bed and wincing as the bottoms of his feet hit the cold flooring, Lavi groped around the room for his clothes so he could go wash up.

“Ho, but it’s no fun if you don’t go all the way, Lavi,” a voice tittered from behind him. Spinning on his heels, Lavi found himself face to face with Road Kamelot, Noah’s Dreams. Suddenly he had a bad feeling about everything; his problems weren’t just in his pants anymore.

“Wait… it’s _you_?”

Twirling for a moment, Road grinned. “Don’t you love this game, Lavi?”

Scowling at the girl, Bookman’s successor suddenly realized what she meant. “Was any of that… real?” he asked tentatively, backing up against his bed. He was attempting to get to his hammer before Road could try anything… again. He stumbled awkwardly, finding the bedding pressing hard against the back of his knees.

“Would you like it to be?” Road lilted, her childish demeanor nauseating the exorcist. “You seem to have been enjoying it, anyway.”

The back of Lavi’s knees hit his bed again as he shuffled in place, causing him to collapse in a heap upon it. _Damn. I’m weak, what’s up with that? I can hardly see straight at all…_ “I thought… you had a thing for… A-Allen,” he demanded, attempting to buy some time. His voice was so hard to control, it felt as though he had hands around his throat, pressuring him.

“I’m sorry, Lavi, but I’m afraid someone wants to see you,” the small spiky-haired girl apologized, a playful grin on her lips. Her door appeared behind her, large and brightly colored. Lavi stood riveted, awestruck by the girl’s demeanor. He should have grabbed for his weapon, he should have called out for help. It hadn’t occurred to him that she had already paralyzed him; Road didn’t feel like taking any chances with the fiery redhead. With what little effort he was pushing on his vital signs to escape instead into his panic, he should black out in no time at all.

Stars formed dimly around the blurred edges of his vision as he tried to focus on the small girl. She smiled widely, her eyes glowing with mysterious intentions. He stared into them for what felt like eternity.

And then there was nothing.


	2. Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lavi is a special guest to the Noah of pleasure, much to Lavi's displeasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As before, this story is super old (over a decade, I think!), and I'm less comfortable writing certain situations than I used to be. But I wanted to finish this one off, so here you go~

They were screwing with him somehow, he knew. But he couldn’t get around the fact that they didn’t seem particularly angry, or hateful, or any other thing one would expect of the enemy.

They were smiling.

Well, _they_ had been smiling. Road was long gone. All that was left now was Tyki Mikk.

Tyki was his usual self, in Lavi’s eyes. This meant, suave, overly too cool, the sort of guy that other guys hate with a passion and girls continuously swoon over but never attempt to go near. He was something to look at, and it got on Lavi’s last nerve. What was the point in being such a guy, smack in the midst of war as they were?

Gritting his teeth, the boy attempted to push his thoughts away from the man. Tyki’s earlier threat continued to echo around in his skull, refusing to be ignored. If one could call it a threat. It seemed more like an invitation at the time, much to Lavi’s distress. And now, here he was in a room with a nice bed and dim light, awaiting his fate.

He had no idea how he found himself here. In all strange likelihood he could have been kidnapped during the midst of a fight; his memory was a bit hazy as to anything recently. He could have amnesia, or they could have purposely done something to him. He preferred that alternative. All he could remember was Road.

Lavi had been left unattended for hours now; the last time Tyki had entered the room was to bring him some dinner after Lavi had blatantly refused to go to the table to eat with the man. He hadn’t touched the food until an hour or so later, when his stomach demanded he give in to basic rights. If it was poisoned, he’d simply be taking the shorter route to whatever schemes they had in store for him.

It was all a bit odd, really. He had a well-furnished chamber, food delivered to him–and good food, at that–a bathing area, and rather comfortable bedding. He was still leery about sleeping, but Lavi found this to be a reasonable fear given his past dilemma. Just because Road said she was finished playing with him didn’t necessarily mean the dreams would stop. He wondered how Allen and the others were doing, if they were safe. He hoped they weren’t somewhere like him, locked up and played a fool. Ah well. He’d have to get some rest if he wanted to be able to hold his ground when the time came.

~~~

The dim lighting hurt his eyes when they finally opened again. Lavi knew he shouldn’t have fallen asleep, but he couldn’t really argue that point anymore. His hands were bound each to an arm of a chair, somewhat strictly, and his feet were bound similarly to the chair he had found himself in. So he had been picked up and carried from his position on the floor into a chair that hadn’t been in the chamber previously, then trussed and gagged. It wasn’t his idea of sport, whatever the case.

Tyki seemed to be enjoying himself though. The man was sitting there, legs crossed on the corner of “Lavi’s bed”—since Lavi still refused to call this his home. That damned leer of his sitting elegantly on his lips as though it had just been granted all it ever dreamed and more… it drove Lavi crazy to stare at it, so he shut his eye tight. He could feel those long thin fingers reach out to cup his chin and lift his view so that it was gazing upon Tyki’s face properly, but Lavi still refused to open his eye. It was only when the other man moved to remove the eye-patch that hid part of the redhead’s features that Lavi’s eye shot open in protest. He attempted to shout, but around the gag thrust in his teeth only came a muffled, “Mrrph!”

Tossing the eye-patch aside, Tyki made a clicking sound with his tongue and shook his head. “Well now, the one name I know you by doesn’t really work, now does it, Eye-Patch? Looks like I’ll need a new one. If I remove that unsightly gag from you, would you be willing to give me your name? Or whatever name it is you’re currently going by, Mr. Bookman’s Successor?”

Lavi glared at his captor silently. Sighing, Tyki straightened himself, removing his hand from the boy’s chin and looking him over. “Your loss, boy. Call me old-fashioned, but I think it’s polite to interchange names before this evening’s plans. I certainly have quite a few things in line, but it hurts me to know you’re going to be so obstinate about it.”

Casually, Tyki made his way behind Lavi’s chair before wrapping his arms around it and the boy in an awkward hug. Lavi gawked for a moment, the gag in his mouth sagging a bit as he attempted to crane his neck and stare at the Noah. “You have no idea the things I can do, do you, boy? The things I can make you feel…” Tyki whispered into Lavi’s ear, causing a shudder to race down the redhead’s spine. “I have the advantage in foreplay here,” the man admitted, a long smile erupting from his mouth. “To me, your body is nothing more than another piece of cloth you wrap your soul within. If I choose to rub it the wrong way here,” he explained, pausing as he ground the heel of his hand down Lavi’s groin and letting his smile grow when the boy bucked back, the chair hitting Tyki’s chest hard, “you’ll feel me. Is it like feeling me in your soul, boy? Do you care to tell me your name?” Tyki’s breath continuously swept along Lavi’s neck, behind his ear and over it, tickling him and making him squirm. “I like you, boy. I was hoping to make this a more… personal experience, but it seems I’m going to have to take the long way there. I hope you don’t mind.”

Tyki released Lavi finally, backing away from the chair and walking beside the bureau. “Are you a masochist, by any chance?” Tyki ventured, removing his gloves carefully and laying them atop the bureau for now. “You don’t quite strike me as the type to be all fluff and sweet.”

Crooking a finger around the gag in each corner and into Lavi’s mouth, Tyki glanced at the green eye glowering at him. “Now don’t bother biting, or I’ll have to put this back on, you hear me?”

The moment the gag slipped, Tyki leaned forward and kissed Lavi, his lips pressing hard against the other boy’s stunned mouth. His tongue found easy headway, the boy gaping like a fish from the sheer shock of Tyki’s actions. Delving inside, the man flicked the tip of his tongue playfully against the roof of Lavi’s mouth, causing a yelp to race along his vocal chords. The exorcist had finally found his mind again, twisting his head away from the man and away from that hungry kiss. “Phaww! What d’ya think you’re doin’, ya crazy Noah!” Lavi said, spitting to try and rid himself of the taste of smoke. Tyki smiled, amused at such childish behavior.

“Name?” he pressed again, his light smile and glowing eyes only vaguely registering to Lavi. The Noah had lost what malice he had towards the young man, at least for now. He did intend to hurt the boy, by the end of it all, but he could enjoy it for the time being. “I know such a thing means little to a Bookman, so why must you harbor it so deeply? Does it have a special meaning to you? If it’s special, then why hide it? I want to see how brightly you shine, little exorcist.”

Cringing, Lavi shook his head. He had yet to open his other eye, still hiding it from this man. He didn’t want to see him so clearly, so vividly in tact. “If you give me my eye-patch back, I can think about it.”

“Oh, so you want to play now? That’s good to hear,” Tyki mused, leaning over to reach for the object in question. “I think that I’ll be willing to oblige you for now. After all, you’re finally starting to warm up to me. I can’t deny you with that in mind. Though I think I’ll keep you bound up, at least for the time being, boy.” Tyki circled his guest with a bemused expression, studying his features. “You’re a rather pretty little thing, aren’t you?” He refitted the eye-patch across Lavi’s face carefully, precisely. He left the gag on, but hadn’t bothered to tighten it again so it hung there uselessly at the boy’s neck.

Lavi spat on the ground as Tyki came back around to his front, narrowly missing Tyki’s shoes. “Leave me alone, ya damned Noah! If ya messed with anyone else—”

“Rest assured, I haven’t gone near Allen or anyone else,” Tyki vowed, holding his hands up before him. “I specifically asked Road to bring _you_.”

This took Lavi by surprise, and he sat in silence for a few minutes. “Why would you wanna do that?” he demanded finally, a weak growl in his voice. This Noah really was off the wall, he decided. And he thought Road was bad…

“Though I could always ask her to bring Allen around for us. I’m sure you wouldn’t object,” Tyki admitted as he started pacing once more, “but I’d rather have you to myself. He can be horribly possessive at times.”

“What do you want with me already?” Lavi growled, louder this time, his green eye practically glowing with contempt.

Sighing, Tyki knelt down before Lavi and reached out with his hands, unclasping Lavi’s belt and unzipping his pants. Blinking down at the raven-haired man, Lavi grew wide-eyed. “W-what do you think you’re doing _now_?” he wailed in annoyance, jerking around as best he could in his confinement. It was a far cry from his composure just seconds before, and that was how Tyki intended it to be. However, the momentary struggle ended as Tyki grabbed hold of Lavi’s penis, not tightly, but snug enough that any amount of movement would have normally put Lavi on the floor in pain—had he not been bound tightly to a chair.

Tyki took the length of Lavi into his mouth, glancing up at the startled boy with his golden eyes and smirking noncommittally. Removing himself, Tyki chuckled. “What’s the matter, boy?”

“…Do you not have a gag reflex?” Lavi managed to say after a considerable amount of time. “I mean—” he tried to continue, cutting himself off as he blushed heatedly. He was trying anything to get the Noah to stop this weird game of his, and it was the first thing that slipped off his tongue… but it felt so damn awkward once it was said.

Amused by such inquiry, Tyki settled back on his knees. “I choose to have one, if I do. You still don’t grasp the full extent of my power, do you, boy?”

Toying with the redhead, Tyki leaned forward and casually licked Lavi’s head, rolling his tongue along it as he watched the boy’s reaction evolve from a simple gnawing of his lip to full on bleeding and bruised lips, eye squeezing shut. “You see, this discomfort you feel is entirely due to my influence. That’s not the power of a Noah, boy. It’s simply my taking advantage of you.” To demonstrate, Tyki once again set his hands upon Lavi’s shaft, stroking it in amusement to gain its attention. “I understand from Road that the Bookmen are highly unlikely to engage in sexual activity, so this must be quite a shock to your raw senses, eh boy?”

“Stop… calling me that.”

“Oh,” Tyki muttered, his eyes widening in mock astonishment. “So I’ve offended you finally, have I? I’m afraid I can’t show much courtesy to someone who won’t even give me a name,” he explained. Sighing heavily, Tyki pouted and glared at the wall behind Lavi. “You know, most people wouldn’t even need to be strapped to a chair to be willing to receive this sort of treatment from me.”

“They’re crazy,” Lavi spat out, his eye aflame.

Tyki smiled at this, looking up at the exorcist as that gloomy look his face held melted away to his usual sinister smile. “You’re not far behind them, boy.”

Tyki proceeded onward with his task, only slightly listening to the boy wail and complain above him. He sucked at Lavi for a bit, lowering his head farther along the shaft as he slid his tongue across it simultaneously. Lavi began squirming with his urgent cries now, his hands clutching and opening up again, unable to move as they were, his wrists tied to the arms of the chair.

This was what Tyki had been wanting from the boy from the start. He might not be the most composed of the exorcists, but he certainly was a defiant little brat, fiery through and through. Affectionately, Tyki reached up and fondled Lavi as he took him down farther still, curling his tongue around the shaft and sliding it back and forth methodically as his head continued to move, his fingers working the boy’s balls like butter. He wanted to hear that precious cry at the end; that was all he aimed for. What Lavi did between now and then was just an appetizer to his pallet.

Lavi suddenly got a hold of Tyki’s hair in his hand, latching onto it tightly and curling his fingers in its black curls as he whimpered, eye full of tears. Tyki blinked up at this face, blinked until a knowing smirk graced his lips and he bobbed back down, carefully so that the boy could continue to hold onto him. Grazing his teeth lightly against the head, Tyki mentally noted the sudden jerking of those fingers, the noise that became lodged in Lavi’s throat; he was trying his best to keep it from surfacing. Placing his hands on Lavi’s knees, Tyki began to fully work the boy; he had allowed too much time to pass in his amusement. The Earl would be calling him soon, and he’d have to finish up with the boy for now. Lavi’s lower lip began to bleed again as he desperately bit down, but it was little use. A moan welled through his chest and erupted from his throat, causing a small sob to suddenly rack his body. He was bloody terrified of what was happening. And Tyki continued to move.

Up and down, rhythmically, as though that was all there was to the world. Tyki continued to administer the boy, lightly sucking, lightly rolling his tongue. He needed to hurry, and the boy was beginning to give him a headache with all the grasping he was doing.

Could he afford to be late to the meeting? He suddenly wondered. Wouldn’t Road take care of it for him? Or would the Earl himself come to fetch Tyki, as he had a tendency to do sometimes? Lavi was holding back his tears, weak moans of protest escaping his lips now and again as Tyki kept going, lost in thought. “Ngh,” Lavi cringed, his eye shutting tight for the final time. The boy didn’t have much time left, Tyki mused to himself, so with that in mind he picked up his pace. Lavi cried out, his fingers jerking harder than before as he began muttering to himself, something soft and indiscriminate, almost like another language. Tyki wondered what if it could be the boy’s own tongue suddenly manifesting at such a point. Up and down, up and down. Tyki’s world became a limited blur as he continued, anticipating the end shortly. Removing his right hand from Lavi’s knee, Tyki massaged what had been previously left unattended for a time, his fingers working Lavi like only a therapist could if it weren’t illegal. Lavi’s body had begun to slouch severely in the chair, the only thing holding him in it being his binds. His breathing was bordering upon hyperventilation as he panted through his open mouth. “Please…” he murmured weakly, despondently, “please don’t make me do this.” Tyki heard him all right, knew the implication, but it hardly mattered by that point. Lavi was going to let go whether he liked it or not, now. There was a swelling, a bursting, and then there was nothing. Tyki swallowed thickly so that he wouldn’t leave a mess on himself; he didn’t have time to change and didn’t have time to play any further.

Carefully, attentively, Tyki went about the business of cleaning Lavi up and sorting himself back within his pants. It wouldn’t do to leave the boy in that state in the event he caught pneumonia; that would be one sorry way to die. Tyki grabbed his coat and flung it over his shoulders, slipping his thoroughly cleaned and gloved hands through the sleeves. All the while, he watched his guest curiously.

Lavi was completely relaxed, his entire body had given out to him from the odd mixture of fear and release. Smiling, Tyki leaned forward and kissed the boy roughly on the lips, flicking his tongue against Lavi’s lower lip as it snaked inside the boy’s partially open mouth. It was just like the redhead to be burning up on the inside, Tyki noticed, but he noticed that eye even more. Lavi had given up pleading for the time being, and simply stared at him weakly, confused. Like a small creature that was about to be killed. Tyki cut the kiss short, reaching up and softly ruffling that mass of unruly red hair.

No longer worried that the boy would try anything, Tyki undid the binds at his hands and feet. “Look, boy. I think it’d be best if you lied down for a bit, you know? We gave you a decent bed, so get some rest. I’ll be back with some food for you later, I have a meeting to attend.” Climbing to his feet and studying his captive for the moment, Tyki nodded. “See you around, Eye-Patch.”

~~~

“Maa, Tyki, why won’t you let your pet out to play?” Road asked, rocking back in her chair as she propped her feet up on the tabletop. “He’ll get pretty lonely if you leave him be too long, ne?”

“I don’t think this is a good neighborhood for him to be out and about, don’t you agree?” Tyki countered, exasperated. He was attempting to finish reading his book now that the meeting was at a standstill without the Earl. He had to leave early to attend an appointment with one of his backers.

“Hm. But it’d be a fun game we could play with Tyki’s pet!” she taunted back. “And I could bring my own and it’d be a great big ball!”

Tyki sighed, rolling his eyes at his smaller companion. “I highly doubt bringing Lero would amuse anyone but you.” _How awkward would that be, anyway?_ he wondered.

“That’s not who I had in mind…” Road said darkly, her lips twisting into a telltale smile. Ah, then it was clear to him what she wanted.

“Well, I have some things to take care of elsewhere for a few hours in two days time. If you’re going to meddle, the best time for it would be then.”

“Okay, Tyki,” Road giggled, happy that she was at least given permission to do as she pleased. It wasn’t as though Tyki would be too angry with her for doing it anyway, had he declined… And there was Lavi’s feelings to consider, she mused. Tyki was quite a character, probably more than Lavi could handle.

Road watched as Tyki left the chamber to return to she could only guess where. A snide little smile ghosted her lips. It wasn’t that she distrusted him. It was that she trusted him to be who he was. The problem, therefore, was who he was. Lord Tyki-Mikk. Noah’s Pleasure. And pleasure always was a rather selfish desire.

~~~

The large ornate door opened into Allen’s chamber, opening slowly. Out stepped Road, her hands behind her back, sans Lero for once. Tiptoeing over to Allen’s bedside, the girl eyed him warily for a few minutes before she finally reached out and tapped his chest softly.

Allen blinked, his grey eyes opening fluidly as he glanced over to the Noah. “Ah, Road!” Allen started, bolting upright. “What are you—”

“I thought you’d be more worried about Lavi than this, Allen.”

“What do you know about Lavi!?” Allen demanded, attempting to jump from his bed. Shaking her head at him and motioning for the boy to settle back down, she smiled warmly. “He’s been missing for three days. Of course I’m worried about him! What did you do to him, Road?” he continued, doing as she wanted. “Why Lavi…?”

“It wasn’t my choice, obviously. I’d have taken you over Lavi any day,” Road said, tittering softly. She knew it wasn’t the time to be teasing Allen, if she wanted him to follow her. Road’s eyes cut across to the small male and sparked with some unknown intent. “I can take you to your friend, if you’d like,” she offered, gesturing to her door. “Though I can’t say he’ll be ready to leave when you get there.”

“Why are you trying to help me, Road?”

“Lavi’s all alone and too weak to leave on his own. I thought you of all people would want to go and help him.”

“Who took him, Road?”

“Tyki has him.”

Allen took this information, knowing that it was Road who abducted his friend. It’d have to be, for him to go missing from his own bedroom. She must’ve come to him in a similar fashion, only… how did they manage to take Lavi without such a fuss? Road had said that she’d have chosen Allen… so it must have been Tyki, judging by what she had said so far. “Road, if I follow you, no funny business. You’ve held to our agreements so far, I want to know that you won’t pull anything here.”

“It’s a promise, Allen. I won’t do anything, and I can say Tyki won’t try anything you won’t like either.”

~~~

Lavi sat perched on the corner of his bed, frowning into a book. His nose scrunched as he realized another door had begun to materialize in his chamber. “What do you want now, Road?” he called, not bothering to look up.

“Lavi!” Allen shouted, striding forwards through the door. “Lavi, are you okay? Lavi?” he demanded, too quickly for the other male to respond.

“Eh? Allen? What are you doing here?” Lavi’s face dropped, his eye wide in surprise. “What’s this supposed to be, Road? I’m tired of your games,” the redhead demanded suddenly, glaring at the girl in the door.

“This one’s very much real, Lavi. Or is he not believable enough? I guess I try too hard, if I can beat the real thing,” she added, laughing. “Maa, do you mind if I leave you two alone for now?” she added, backing towards the door that was built into the room. “I’m sure you two have some catching up to do.” Giggling to herself, Road disappeared from the chamber without either boys’ notice.

It was several minutes before Allen found anything to say. He stared at his friend for the time being, taking the sight in. Lavi looked despondent, but calm. As though he had finally given in to whatever sick game the Noah were playing with him. “I’m glad you’re okay, Lavi.”

“That isn’t the first word I’d use to describe it, myself,” the redhead muttered as he put his book aside on the nightstand. Shifting where he sat so that he could face his grey-eyed friend, Lavi sighed. “Are you sure you’re the real thing?” he inquired, glancing down at Allen sadly. “I’m sorry if it’s you, Allen, but I don’t want to take any chances.”

Allen frowned. “Lavi, what did they do to you?” When he received no response, Allen turned to look at his friend and found that Lavi’s face was blushing brightly. “Lavi?”

“A-Allen… if I told ya, you wouldn’t get it. I hope, I mean. But I can’t believe it’s you. I mean, seeing a fake you is good and all, but the things they’ve done… I’d rather not see anyone, ya know what I mean? I can’t tell up from down anymore.”

Allen leaned over, cupping Lavi’s cheek in his hand as he stared the boy in the eye. “Lavi, you can’t tell I’m the real Allen? What about your eye?”

“Road can make a perfect copy of you, I’ve already seen it,” Lavi explained, cringing at the feel of Allen’s gloved hand. “I’ve seen more of it than I’ve ever seen of you. That girl is damn scary.”

Tears welled in his grey eyes as Allen bit his lip, his hands balling into trembling fists. “I missed you, Lavi…” Cautiously he closed the gap between his face and Lavi’s, until there was no longer any space remaining. The kiss started softly, then harder as Allen pressured the other boy. Allen heard the whimper escape from Lavi’s lips and stopped, pulling back. “Is this okay, Lavi?”

Not bothering to gain distance between them, Lavi eyed his friend with a bit of concern. “There’s no way out of this room, Allen. Not until Road or Tyki come back in.”

Allen frowned, his thoughts beginning to blur. This really was a bit much; Road didn’t even have to do anything to make the situation become hard, did she? Everything had already been done, as though Allen was too late to save his friend. “It hurts, Lavi. Why don’t you believe it’s really me? Did she make me do something to you?”

“More than that. She’s made you do what you’re doing now. I know where this goes.” It wasn’t fair, Lavi decided. He had already been broken in before they decided to bring Allen into the picture. Now he couldn’t even smile at the other and mean it—and it wasn’t his fault.

Allen appeared to be hurt for a moment, fidgeting with his fingers. “You… don’t really seem like you’re willing to come back with me, Lavi.”

“Hm?” Lavi responded, glancing away. “I don’t know that we’d manage to get out of here.”

“We’ve got to try, Lavi. I came back for you, so couldn’t you at least try?” Allen demanded softly.

“Why’d you kiss me, Allen?”

“Uwha?” Allen was caught off-guard by the bluntness of the question, the simply curious tone behind the voice. It was much less emotional than the Lavi he knew. “I… I just wanted to…”

Lavi leaned in, kissing the male on the forehead. “If you are the real Allen, I’m sorry I’m not a better friend.” Allen threw his arms around the other male and blushed, his face hidden from view as tears welled. “Maa, Allen, that’s not how this works.”

“I don’t know what to do, Lavi. I don’t know what they’ve done to you,” he stated sadly.

Lavi grinned half-heartedly, wrapping an arm around his friend. Sitting like that for a while, Allen listened to Lavi’s disjointed breathing, his chest rising and falling as though he had been punched recently. Leaning across, Lavi kissed Allen again, this time on the lips. Small, peckish little kisses over and over that grew in force. Allen began returning them, leaning into them to try and keep Lavi against him. Without warning, Lavi pulled his shirt up over his head and tossed it lightly onto the floor, then leaned back on his bed as Allen followed him and allowed his hands to roam across him, cautiously, as though inspecting him for injury. All that the younger boy found were the tell-tale marks of another’s touch, bruises and discolorations marring the skin in various places. “Lavi,” Allen whispered, noticing the other’s cringe. Shifting so that he was closer to the body, Allen kissed at the battered skin, grazing the skin as his lips ghosted around, no particular wound receiving the most attention.

Standing on his knees now, Allen glanced around nervously. “Should we really do this here?”

Sighing, Lavi scratched at his forehead. “Allen, if you want to, do it now. I don’t know if I’ll ever be this willing again. They won’t come in, trust me on that…” Lavi helped Allen pulled his uniform top over his head, discarding it onto the floor. Appreciatively, Lavi ran his hands along Allen’s sides, sucking at the younger boy’s neck. Allen’s eyes grew twice their normal size, kneeling where he was on the end of the bed. “It’s okay, Allen, just go with it,” Lavi instructed as he shifted positions, moving to undo Allen’s pants. It was the last thing that Allen remembered seeing clearly.

Lavi was beneath him on the bed, his mouth open and panting. His red hair splayed across his face, sweat trickling down his cheek. It took Allen a moment to realize they were both naked, and another moment to realize that he was in fact inside of Lavi, that they were in the act. Now that Lavi’s body was flushed, it outlined his scores and bruises much clearer to Allen’s eyes and he winced, unsure of if it was because of his actions or the sight of such a thing. He wondered if Lavi was hurting like he was, but decided it’d be inappropriate to ask such a thing. Did one talk during sex? He didn’t know. He just knew what he was feeling was amazing, but the pain was phenomenal as well.

He hadn’t done anything like this before, but his body seemed to know what to do. It was frightening, this odd duality. Allen allowed his body to take control, wondering if it was like when a bird learns to take flight. His body had already picked up its own rhythm, the pattern almost relaxing if it weren’t for what it really was. He could hear Lavi’s voice rising in his throat, the soft moan lifting from his lips. Lavi’s hands were curled, wrapped around the bar at the head of his bed. _…of_ his _bed,_ Allen realized with a cringe. It really did seem like Lavi had already adjusted to this room, in just three days. It really seemed like Allen was just paying him a visit. And somehow, he’d ended up fucking him. He was settled between Lavi’s legs, grinding into the boy’s body at a steady rate while working him. Lavi’s cock was in his hands as he stroked it without thinking, lightly jerking it to the rhythm as though contemplating something. He knew they didn’t have much time, somehow, could feel it. Lavi had grown in his hands, his own hands and body had doubled their pace, in and out, in and out, all the while working Lavi so that he wasn’t left unattended.

Allen’s hands tensed drastically, his fingers digging into the sheets as he came into his friend, sparks flying before his eyes. Lavi unloaded then as well against Allen’s abdomen, his moan loud and unabated in the quiet of the room. All that could be heard was the loud panting, gasping breaths of both males. Collapsing bodily, the ivory-haired boy felt like crawling into a corner and hiding. Allen buried his head in Lavi’s neck, clinging to his body. “I’m so sorry, Lavi. I don’t know why I did that,” he apologized, his body shaking. “I don’t know what—”

“You wanted to, that’s all it was. It’s hard to stop it once ya start,” Lavi admitted to the younger exorcist. Reaching out to ruffle that ivory hair, Lavi smiled as best he could manage. “Don’t worry, I won’t hold it against you.” He waited a minute, contemplating talking about it before breaking down and giving in. “To tell ya the truth, I’ve been kinda worryin’ about it for a while now.”

“What?”

“Whether you’re Allen or not, it’s not like it’ll hurt to tell ya. Before they brought me here, I was having these nightmares about you, and when I thought I was awake you were still weird, but now I’m guessing I was asleep the whole time, ‘cos you aren’t that weird, ya know?”

“Nightmares?” Allen asked, propping himself up on his elbows beside Lavi now. The statement was so mangled, Allen couldn’t really make sense of it. “Is that why you have a hard time believing it’s me?”

“Eh... yeah…” he admitted, blushing. “I’m not really comfortable talking about it still, sorry. But look, if it is you, I’m glad you came. I just don’t know what to do about it, ya get it?”

Allen flopped over, lying there on his back staring at the ceiling. The walls were bare, painted a shade of white that didn’t hurt the eyes to stare at. There was a window that looked out onto a quaint street-side. It didn’t appear to be locked or anything. The door wasn’t locked either, Allen had found out, but Lavi advised him to leave it alone without further explanation. There was a decent amount of furniture here, more than any of the exorcists had in their chambers back at the Black Order. From what Allen could tell, the Noah were keeping Lavi in fairly good health… but for those marks covering his body…

“Maa, Allen, why don’t you just rest for now?” Lavi advised. “Things get pretty tiring after a while.”

Allen frowned, contemplating this. Twisting where he sat, he turned to face the redhead. “Lavi, don’t you think we should be trying to leave?”

Lavi sighed, shaking his head. “Lie down, Allen. It won’t be long before it’s time.”

~~~

The door creaked open as Tyki Mikk stepped inside, sighing heavily. “When will that damn man understand that I have better things to do than babysit his precious little Road. I see her enough during our outings as it is…” he complained, unsure if it was to the occupant of the room or to himself. Whatever the case, he didn’t really mean it. He’d just been sore that he had been interrupted earlier, he mused. Lavi coughed, sitting upright in bed to watch the other man curiously, awaiting his response to the scene. It didn’t take long.

“I see we have a guest,” Tyki began, eyeing Lavi inquisitively. Striding over beside the bed, Tyki crooked his neck to eye his unexpected guest. “Wonder who dragged him in,” he tutted. “She should pick up after herself, you know. Dreadful behavior, her coming in and messing with my things.”

“Leave him alone, Tyki,” Lavi demanded quietly, his green eye darkening.

“Now, now. I told you before didn’t I? I’m only interested in you. This is just Road’s peace offering to you I suppose. Hmm…” he pondered, raising a hand to stroke his chin. “Well, this could be of some use.” Tyki whispered something into Lavi’s ear, provoking a shiver from the lad as he trailed his fingers down his arm.

Allen awoke and sat upright in the bed, glancing around until his eyes found Lavi standing there nude beside the other man. Neither male had bothered putting their attire back on when they had finished, instead choosing to sleep contently together. This seemed to bother the Noah to a degree, though his attention flitted back to Lavi almost immediately.

Lavi helped Tyki strip down, unbuttoning his shirt while Tyki unfastened his pants. This seemed so routine to them that Allen couldn’t help but frown. Lavi needed to get out of this place, and fast, but how would he manage to get Lavi to cooperate? The boy seemed to have lost almost all of his will to do anything with vigor save this sort of depravity.

“Ano, Lavi…!”

Lavi cringed visibly, his countenance souring. “Ah, so _that’s_ the little bird’s name, is it? Lavi,” Tyki noted cheerfully, his face lighting up. Turning to the third member of the room, the Noah smiled crookedly. “Allen, you don’t mind, do you?” he asked, gesturing to Lavi. “Because if you do, I may have to resort to a tactic I don’t find particularly enthralling.”

Allen thought he understood what the Noah was hinting at, but the very idea disturbed him. He had just managed to swallow the fact that he had slept with Lavi… and now the Noah was asking him to do it again.

Tyki crept his body up against his captive’s backside, cradling his chin in the boy’s neckline with a pleased smirk. Blowing into Lavi’s ear, he taunted, “I know your name now, little pet. Lavi, Lavi, Lavi, Lavi…” The Noah chanted the name, rolling it off his tongue deliberately slow as to torment the other. Lavi craned his neck around so as to glare at the man, but gasped as a stray hand had found its way to his penis and clutched. Running his tongue along the length of Lavi’s neck, Tyki murmured to himself as he began to let his hands wander the body. Glancing over to the other figure in the room, Tyki sighed. Allen was wide-eyed with horror on the bed. “Allen, Allen… you can come play too, you know. It’s no fun if you just gawk at us the whole time. Voyeur.”

Allen tentatively stepped closer, unsure of what to make of this. However, once he was within reach, Lavi reached out and wrapped his arms around the boy’s waist, pulling him closer. Lavi kissed him roughly before allowing himself to kiss at Allen’s neck, nipping it here and there. His tongue twirled carefully along the skin, making its way to Allen’s unusual shoulder as he sucked at the skin there. For a moment he stopped, hissing as Tyki bit him in the crook of his neck. Playfully the Noah scooped Lavi’s cock up and toyed with it, as though he were bored. He might have been, since he wasn’t used to sharing the boy’s attention, but Lavi ignored this as best he could. While he was used to this sort of treatment by now, Allen looked like a frightened deer. Turning Allen around so the boy would be in position, Lavi whispered into his ear to calm him down.

Tyki shoved Lavi towards the bed, thus knocking Allen bent over the side of it. Lavi groaned heavily, shaking his head as he muttered something in a foreign tongue before placing his hand on Allen’s back, motioning for the boy to stay down. The boy’s hands latched firmly into his friend’s hips, and it was only a moment before Allen suddenly succumbed to a painfully bright new sort of attack. Lavi penetrated him cautiously, knowing the other boy was unused to such a torment and that Tyki was at least waiting for this to be done before launching his own attack.

Tyki entered Lavi forcefully, jerking his hips into the boy’s backside and tugging him close. Licking the shell of his ear, Tyki murmured, “This time might hurt a bit more than usual, just so you know. I’m not particularly happy with the state of things at the moment so I’m sure you’ll understand.” At his last word, he thrust hard and quick, the motion nearly throwing Lavi off-balance as he was propelled into Allen’s backside. Allen cried out, a bitterly painful sound. The redhead knew he’d have to time himself to the other man, but he was also aware that Tyki would probably not allow for this, ruining his own rhythm for Lavi’s special torment of the day.

Bright flashes burned themselves into Allen’s eyes at each thrust, sending sharp pains along his insides as Lavi was forced farther and farther inside him, being yanked forcefully out much farther than he should be, had the situation been less awkward. The bed rail at the foot of the bed bit into Allen’s stomach, causing him to heave slightly. Gasping for breath, he wrapped his fingers around the rail in hopes to regain some solid ground, but the strength of his arms had fled him.

Lavi’s right hand had wandered away from Allen’s hip, the fingers groping around his chest for a moment, toying with his nipples before massaging at his ribs, desperate bids at calming the panicking boy down. If Allen bucked into the other boy, it threw him harder still into Tyki in return, who grinned maliciously and thrust back. The forbidden act that the three were tangled in was a complete mess.

Allen could feel it every time Lavi thrust off-time to Tyki, because after he went farther into Allen and backed up, he’d slam into Allen quickly once more, as though faltering in pace. Cringing painfully, Allen bit his lip to keep from crying out at the sudden depth that Lavi had been forced to reach. “Ngh!” he managed finally, finding Lavi’s free hand wrapping around his jaw, as his fingers slipped into Allen’s open mouth. Allen sucked at the digits, desperately wanting something to distract himself from what was happening behind him. His tongue twisted and looped around them, sucking even as the hand was withdrawn, causing a whimper to warble up from his chest.

He soon found Lavi’s hand wrapping around his cock, gently tugging at it for an initial response. Stroking the length of it gently, Lavi’s wet fingers slid along the surface, sending shivers through Allen. Lavi hadn’t been nearly as attentive the first time around, but it may have been that he was allowing Allen to do as he saw fit–now he was giving Allen anything to help him cope. Allen sucked in a lungful of air as Lavi suddenly thrust again, his fingers tightening their hold on Allen’s cock unintentionally.

Tyki’s breath sweltered against Lavi’s neck, who in turn panted loudly into Allen’s ear. Allen himself was cringing, biting his lip as he fought to breathe normally, not understanding why he couldn’t control such a simple task. He gasped as another painful thrust forced Lavi to hit his prostate, his mouth gaping open as he sucked in a mouthful of air. A strange sensation poured across his being, a melting sort of pleasure sinking in and surrounding the pain. Lavi had regained some sense of control over his thrusts, Tyki no longer concerned with Allen’s presence but fulfilling his own wants instead. Lavi was now repeatedly hitting his target, his fingers stroking Allen’s length in a bid to finish the boy off. He had been thankful when Tyki’s thrusts returned to their usual pattern, something he had picked up on over the past few days. They were painful, but pleasant all the same, a coasting rhythm that leisurely came across his prostate and encountered it several times over, all the while with hands roaming his body, toying with his nipples here, groping his sac there, and digging small scrapes into his abdomen. Tyki particularly enjoyed this it seemed, because even when he was done, he would scrape his nails across Lavi’s stomach, silently smiling to himself.

Lavi purred into Allen’s neck, the reverberation tickling the ivory-haired boy, who in turn moaned softly. What had started out severely painful had now become something of a wet dream, which he couldn’t be sure was real. He could see now why Lavi wouldn’t use their previous sexual encounter as proof that it was really Allen–the experience was all too ethereal after a time. Throwing his head back against Lavi’s chest, Allen allowed the moan to continue unabated, his legs burning desperately to be supported against something. Bringing himself a bit more upright, Allen continued to hold onto the rail as he bucked into Lavi in time with the overall rhythm now, realizing that he too could help stabilize it so that Lavi didn’t work as hard.

There was a ripple effect when Tyki came, as he slouched with satisfaction against Lavi’s back. Lavi moaned loudly, his body shuddering as he grasped at Allen harder now, sending the boy over the edge as he in turn cried, his young voice catching in his throat as it poured out, his body bending over double as he came, Lavi unleashing himself within Allen. The three males collapsed heavily in a tangle of limbs on the floor at the foot of the bed.

“Well, that was interesting,” Tyki muttered to himself, running a hand through his dark hair. “I don’t suppose you’re up to fighting now, are you, boy?” he asked of Allen.

The ivory-haired boy stared at the Noah incredulously. “I… I’d think it’d be best if we were dressed properly…” he replied after a time, his eyes focused on the floor.

“I’ll extend the same courtesy to you that I give Lavi, for now,” Tyki explained, climbing cautiously to his feet as he attempted to dislodge himself from beneath Lavi. Finding his underwear and pants, the man briskly went about changing, immediately thinking of his cigarettes. “Dinner will be a bit late tonight, I’m afraid, I have matters to attend to.”

Lavi didn’t reply. He never replied anymore; it was what the Noah wanted. Noah’s Pleasure always wanted more, he knew this now. There was no satisfying Tyki Mikk.

When Tyki had left, Allen jumped up and threw his clothes on, his mind on fire. “Come on, Lavi! We need to hurry, while we have time!”

At first, Lavi didn’t respond, but after more urging, Allen was able to help his friend into his clothes. The door wasn’t locked. Nothing and no one stopped them from running, other than Lavi’s stumbling. His coordination was gone, but Allen had more than enough energy to get them both away from that terrible place. They took the first train back to headquarters, and everyone was excited to see Lavi again. All should be well, but…

Allen watched Lavi’s smile, his one visible eye, and couldn’t help but notice it was the same old Lavi. But when they had walked away from the crowd so that Lavi could rest, the smile slipped away, just as easily as it had formed. The sight chilled Allen deep within his chest. It was fake? How could Lavi flash such a convincing grin? Had he been hiding something behind it all along?

Allen watched as his friend quietly shut himself back into his room. Would they come for him again, the ivory-haired male wondered? They had let them go so easily; no one had chased he and Lavi back to the Black Order. What would stop the Noah from simply taking what they wanted again? Something was desperately wrong with Lavi, Allen understood this now. He wanted to hug him, to tell him it would be okay again. To watch over him and make sure the words he spoke were the truth. But Lavi hadn’t said a word to him since the incident. He’d greeted the excited exorcists that cheered at his sudden return, but to Allen he barely even shared a glance.

Allen swallowed thickly and slid against Lavi’s door, folding inwards on himself on the floor. Even if Lavi didn’t want him there, he’d wait for him. Keep watch for him. Until the day Lavi would be willing to tell him thank you or to go away forever, he’d wait.

Lavi could hear Allen on the outside; he could stay there for all he cared. Without ceremony, the redhead collapsed atop his cold, forgotten bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Interested in checking out my original writing or spying on my three furbabbies' antics? You can find us [here](http://nikkitapierrottie.com/)!

**Author's Note:**

> Interested in checking out my original writing or spying on my two furbabbies antics? You can find us [here](http://nikkitapierrottie.com/)!


End file.
